Aaron Glenn/Quotes
Calling for Help * Ay! Someone give me a hand! * Yo! I need some help! * Hey! Help me! * Quick help me! * I need assistance! Bumped Into Friendly Terms * Oh my bad dude. * Sorry my guy. * Whoa, my fault. * Yo, my bad. Unfriendly Terms * Ay man watch out! * You watch where you're goin'! * Are we gonna have a problem? * Slow down! * Chill man! By Townie/Dropout * Back off dropout. * Move it townie. By Jimmy when Respect is Low * We got a problem Hopkins? By Greaser * Watch it greaseball. By Jock * Did you get a concussion or somethin'? Move! By Nerd * Move out of the way four eyes. By Prep * I'd hate ''to ruin that Aquaberry you're wearing. Hit By Vehicle * You could've hurt me! * Do you know how to drive?! * You're lucky I'm alright! Saying Goodbye * See ya' bro. * Gotta bounce man. * Check ya later. * I gotta go, we should hang later. Bike Related Crashing Bike * Damn it! * I hope I didn't break nothin'. * Crap! * Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark. Seeing Bike Trick * Wicked! * Yoooo! * Do that again! * Awesome man! Reacting to Failed Bike Trick * Wow... how amazing... * Look! A loser who can't do a simple trick! * You'll get it next time, NOT! * Someone obviously doesn't have the skills to pay the bills. Stealing Bike * Thanks for the bike idiot! * I want this, so I'm taking it! * This is a good looking bike, thanks. Bike Stolen From * Ay! That's my bike! * Dude you can't take that! * Hey! * I just stole that! Carnival * Ugh, I think I'm gonna hurl after riding that. * Those Carnies are total hacks. * Have you seen those freaks over at the freak show? * Let's go again! * The Big Canyon Railway is crazy awesome! * I almost got lost in the Funhouse! * Whoa damn! That was so freakin' rad! Chasing * I used to run track! * You better hope I don't catch you! * I'm gonna kick your ass when I catch you! * You think you're gonna get away?! Escaped From * Come out and fight me! * I don't have the patience for hide and seek. * Hiding only makes me more angry! * Don't make me find you! Out of Breath * (Panting) Just lemme catch my breath. * I'm not tired... just taking a break. * Don't think I'm done with you. * This is definitely a work out. Wandering Around/Chatter * If I'm quick enough, I could grab some food from Burgers and make it back to class. * I'm not dumb... am I dumb? * He's kinda cute... Nah. * I should egg the girls dorm tonight. * How hard is it for people to mind their own business! * I'd rather be playing video games right now. Complaining * Woah dude that's not cool. * Hey, that ain't fair. * What? That's not right at all. Confused * Wha... * Hold up... * Um... Congratulating * Nice my man! * Wow, I'm happy for you dude. * Whaaaat! bro congratulations! * That's awesome for you! Conversing Ambient Conversation * How come only seniors get to bring outside food to lunch?! * I gave Ray a swirlie a while ago, it was hilarious! * I'd kill to play some Future Street Racer. * Russell can pick up one of those mopeds! It was awesome! * Hattrick is totally gunning for me this semester, he gave me a D on my test! * Luis stole my stuff again, I need a new roommate ASAP. * I can't stand those preps. Especially that Bentley kid... with his toned body and handso... STUPID FACE! * Those townie losers are a bunch of backstabbing snakes. * Burgers chicken sandwiches are the best. * I don't know why all the guys here gawk over Ms. Philips. * Those nerds got mad at me for ripping up one of their sheets for that Gross and Grinkles game or whatever it's called. * Maybe I should skip class today. Chapter 1 * That new kid Hopkins doesn't look like much. * Another year at this hell hole. * I have Mr. Douglas this year, I heard he's nicer than Miss Peters. * Jimmy? Isn't that one of those new losers? Chapter 2 * I wouldn't trust those preps if I were you. * Ugh, Tad is so annoying. * I saw Gary talking to some of the preps, watch out. * Is it true that Hopkins is entering that boxing tournament? Chapter 3 * Lola's back on her bull crap once again. Johnny's not gonna' be happy. Chapter 4 * Those nerds are up to somethin'. Chapter 5 * I haven't seen Gary in a while... Chapter 6 * God, I'm glad that sociopath isn't here anymore. Dodgeball Related Defeated * No way they played fair! * How did they win?! * What?! * Seriously!? Defeated Team * That was an easy game. * Do you guys know how to play the game? * Did y'all really think you were gonna win? * Oh man, it must suck to be losers. Trash Talking Player * I know you can do better than that Hopkins. * Aw come on Jimmy, try harder! * Hit me Hopkins! * Little Jimmy doesn't know how to aim! Trash Talking Opposite Team * You really can't hit a twig like me? * A bunch of losers like you can't win this! * Y'all don't want none of this! Victory * Aw yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about! * As if there was ever any doubt! * I win! Woohoo! Team Victory * I knew we'd pull it together! * Look at that! We won! * Awesome! Great job y'all! Pranking * Another one for the scrapbook. * Let me show you a trick. * Ahaha! Pranked * Ugh! What is wrong with you! * Even ''I wouldn't do something like this! * Are you kidding me?! Disgusted * Gross! Cool, but gross! * That's sick man! Don't Hit * What are ya doing!? * Are you looking for trouble?! * Ow! Hey! * Stop! Errand * Hey Hopkins, bet you can't give three kids swirlies under one minute. * Yo Jimmy, can you place these chocolates in someone's locker for me. * Ay Jimmy, wanna try to beat my high score on Monkey Fling? Fighting * I've been itching for a fight! * You don't want any of this! * Here comes to pain train! * Oh, you ready? Bragging After Winning * That was easy. * I know you could've done better than that. * It was just gettin' fun! Fighting a Townie/Dropout * Haven't you lost in life already? Fighting a Greaser * Yo, don't leave tire tracks on me. Fighting a Nerd * I roll a plus one to my fist in your face! Fighting a Prep * Don't worry, I'm sure you can get plastic surgery after this. Fighting a Jock * I'll show you a concussion! Fight Instigated * I'd kick your ass in a second! * Oh yeah?! Bring it bitch! * You think so? Come on then! Beaten/Knocked Out * Is it too late to apologize... * I think my nose is busted... * God... Spit On * Aw! Ew! GROSS! Watching a Fight * Yeah! Get him! * Kick his ass! * I'm putting my money on them! * Look at em go! Surprised regarding Fight * Damn! * Whaaaaat! Fire Alarm * Yeah! * Move! Go! Flustered * Y-yeah... * Mmmhmm! * Don't pay no mind to me. Food Fight * Foooood Fight! * Duck and cover! * Watch out! Flying hamburger! Freak Show * Damn that's crazy yo! Giving a Gift * Here, it's for you. Given a Gift To * Hey, that's really nice of you. * Wow, thanks! * Hah. I'm thankful. Demanding Cash * Give me some cash or we're gonna have a problem! * Cough up the dough or my fist is gonna meet your face! * I want your lunch money now! * I don't think you need that money in your pocket. Paid * Thanks, now get lost. * So generous. * That's what I thought. Greeting * Yoooo! * Sup man! * Hey what's poppin! Older Woman * Hey ma'am. * How's it going ma'am. Older Man * Sup sir. * Evenin' sir. Jimmy When He is Wearing Nice Clothes Hat * Nice headpiece Hopkins. Shoes * Heeey, I love your shoes man. Shirt * Your shirts are almost as good as mine. Boys * You're kinda' hot, you know that? High Respect * Yoooo Jimmy! * Sup Hopkins, up for some fun later? * Ayyy! It's Jimmy Hopkins! Greeted Low Respect * Dude, don't talk to me. * We aren't cool you know that? * Um, I'm gonna' go. Thinks Their Current Appearance is Not Good * I'm not looking so good today... * Do I smell? I think I smell... Surprised to Receive Help * Oh thanks! * I needed the help! Requesting Help * Wanna help me out Hopkins? * Hey Jim, I need your help. * Yo, can you help me with this? Hired Offering Assistance * If you need some help Jimmy, I'm right here. * We could definitely do some damage together. About to Leave * This blows, I'm gonna go. * Such a snoozefest, hit me up later. * If we aren't doing anything I can just leave. Asking for Help * Give me a hand will ya? * Hey can you help me? * Mind giving me a hand? Taunting * Are you looking for a fight numb nuts? * You wish you could beat me. * Awww, little Hopkins is afraid of a fight. * Want my fist to meet your face? Aggressive * Hey you better get to steppin'! * Don't make me kick that ass! * You serious?! You really wanna do this?! * If you wanna throw down, we can throw DOWN. New Kid * I don't like you new kid. * FRESH MEAT! * Ooooo, there's a new kid on the block. Clothing * Damn! Jimmy you fell into a shredder or something? You look like crap. * Is this a fashion trend or something? * Yikes, you might wanna go back to the dorms and get dressed... again. Haircut * Did someone cut your hair with a lawn mower? * Yo Hopkins, you gotta get some better clippers man. * You should've beat your barber's ass for that haircut. Similar to Them but Low Respect * Seriously? You tryna' be like me now? * Ahaha... Try again loser. * Don't you remember Hopkins, I hate you. Hit in Groin * M-my boys... * Not the balls! * OUCH! Laughing Payback Puking Hit by Dead Rat Helping Friend/Cliquemate Reacting Hit by Stink Bomb Tattling Lead the Way Swirlie Whining What's That? When TV is Shut Off Category:Original Character Quotes